Without you
by GingersGirl
Summary: Ginger's death affects someone else very deeply. Rated pg-13 for sexual some content, the rest of the chapters, will be rated R thou...
1. The beginning

**I don't own Ginger snaps, or any of the characters, the only one I do have any bids on is the character Sasha, who I made on my own accord, so please don't sue me! I also don't own any of the song lyrics included in any of this story, but they really go with it, so once again, please don't sue me!**

"You don't remember me,

But I remember you,

I lie awake and try so hard,

Not to think of you,

But who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do."-Evanecence (Taking Over Me)

Nothing Fills the blackness:

She remembered the way the redhead's hair would lightly touch her shoulders, looking almost like it was made to be there, the complete perfect of it all was almost to perfect, and sitting at her desk in the back row, in the classroom, she was sure some how she was not the only one who noticed it. Yet the stir in the classroom was always minimal. No one paid any attention to the Fitzgerald sisters. They were the outcasts of Bailey Downs. The only ones who did pay them any mind were usually the chipper, happy cheerleaders, or the jocks, and that was mostly to make fun of Brigitte.

Brigitte...and her sister Ginger were the picture of complete perfection, but much like beauty, perfection was in the eye of thee beholder, and Sasha's opinion mattered little to anyone, yet she stared and she watched, privately. That was before thou.....for almost two years she had watched them, mostly Ginger. Her sister was just kinda there, a nice girl. But she never got a chace to speak to her, other then the time Ginger accidently knocked her books from her hand, and Brigitte absent mindedly apologized for her sister. Sasha kept her head down and just nodded, her head, unable to speak in the presence of the blue eyed gothic angel she had come to grow and love.

Then one day, that all just stopped. They didn't come to school, there were never heard from again. At first she thought perhaps they were sick, Ginger had been...different the past couple of days before Halloween, she was...not much like herself, she was dressed differently, acting strangely. She was even...even dating Jason McCarthy....or that's what people said. The way she would be hanging on him, the stares she'd get going down the hallway. It was as if the sky finally opened and hell was on earth, to Sasha. Suddenly everyone was looking at Ginger, the way she had for years, and she didn't even seem to have a problem with the fact that no one even so much as noticed her, until she completely changed everything she use to be.

Brigitte still followed after her, but it was more then apparent that something was up. No longer was she right behind her at every turn, and they seemed to be fighting almost daily, something was different, something had changed, and Sasha was unsure as to what it was. She didn't even know what it affected her so much. School girl crush, right? Well maybe for different people that meant different things. For one Sasha had a crush on a girl, and that all in it's own scared the hell out of her, and the fact that it was Ginger Fitzgerald, didn't do much to make it any better. It may as well have been a movie star on t.v. cause that's about as much luck as she'd have had with her.

She didn't even know when it started, yes....freshmen year, she had just transferred from New York, her family moving due to her father's job transfer, it would be her first year in high school, and she was very much looking forward to it. When she first walked into the school, standing there by the lockers was the first time she saw them, Brigitte and Ginger. Ginger taking what looked like a rock, and drawing the word Fk into a locker, and talking quietly to her sister.

Sasha looked over at them, and when Ginger saw her, she made a face at her, and Sasha kept walking, Brigitte tapped her sister on the shoulder, and that was it. Sasha had never attempted to talk to them again, even thought they were in most of her classes, she just stared and watched from afar. Now granted had you seen Sasha you'd have assumed the girls for sure would have been friends. Sasha was what you'd call an outcast as well, with her long, straight black hair, and constant lack of any color in her wardrobe, she always wore silver jewelry and had a blatant disregard for all authority, not only teachers, but in her last school she had gotten suspended a couple of times for fighting and yet her she could never find the words to even say so much as a hello to the Fitzgerald sisters, and she would always find her green eyes staring over at them during class, hoping that they wouldn't look over and catch her.

Sometimes she would draw Ginger, in her sketch book, filling it with drawings she perfected at home, making sure every detail was down to the perfect dot. Her room was completely filled with sketches of her, and some pictures she had taken on the field hockey field when no one was looking. And then one day she was just gone. Oh it had hurt, the last few days had hurt badly. Watching her with Jason. She remembered gripping her hands so tightly into the palms of her milky, white flesh, until she bled, the breaking of the flesh alerting her that she was still able to feel something at all.

And silently she wept, her tears unnoticed by anyone, and who would notice? No one noticed before, why should someone now? She went home and trashed her room, everyone knew now, everyone had been talking about it at school, the day she watched Ginger beat the living hell out of Trina Sinclear. It was all the rage, Jason....and Ginger...had...well....they had been as everyone has said. Together. The same day Jason had started to act strange himself. Sores and things on his face..blood, there was blood too, she'd swear it was blood, but she was to far out of the scene to ever approach anyone like him.

He was in the them group. The jocks, and the girls who often made fun of people. She certainly wasn't one of them. No she was a quiet goth, artsy girl. She drew, and painted, wrote some poetry, sculpted, took pictures. She wasn't like them, she wasn't like the quote unquote "Beautiful people." She watched in uncertainly, she knew something was going on, but she had no clue what. There was a big bash, something about a greenhouse, but she had no clue about it, she wasn't invited. Then after that, she was gone. No more information, no announcements, nothing. Trina Sinclear had disappeared shortly before that, but Sasha wouldn't miss her, just someone else who use to cause trouble for her, and half the other student population, the people who missed her, had nothing in there brains anyway, sheep, Sasha often liked to refer to them, the kind of people who did whatever was in, and what ever everyone else was doing.

Sasha wasn't like that, in fact she tried her very best to be like no one else, that is why she admired the Fitzgerald sister's as well, they didn't care what anyone said ever, they did what they wanted, when they wanted too. Or at least they use to....before they disappeared. When it happened no one had any clue, that is what bothered her the most. It wasn't like she was there friend, so she couldn't just call up there house and ask for them, no, that would have been to simple, she was alone in this, and there was no one to turn to, no escape, no furtherment for her obsession.

In her room she dwelled alone, not even going to school herself, for a week, when they disappeared. Her mother and father having no clue what was going on, they just assumed that she was going back into her old ways, and drowning deeper into her own depression. A thing that seemed to plague her most of her adolescent life. But no, it was more then that, it twisted in her brain like a venomous coiled snake, begging to strike, what happened to them? Where had they gone? And how terribly sad it was that no one even seemed to care.


	2. All alone I break

**I don't own any Ginger Snaps character, and or any of the band quotes I use in this story, please don't sue me.**

"All alone I break...."-Korn

**All alone I break:**

She stayed in her room that week, quietly for hours, she didn't even remember if she got out of bed, for little more then to use the bathroom, the sound of her very own breathing the only thing alerting her that she was still alive. They weren't there....she....wasn't there, they were gone, like a blank sheet of paper, that was torn into pieces, that no one even had ever seen. It didn't even seem to make an effect on the rest of the student population, and her parents, other then her mother who would come upstairs, and lightly rap on the door, to tell her she had breakfast, lunch, insert meal here, for her, and open it and put it on the night table next to her, just shacking her head, and mumbling lord only knows what about her daughter.

At 16 years old, Marilyn Sternum was a very confused woman as to what exactly plagued her daughter and the horrible outlook she had on life, her father granted wasn't home a lot, but ever since she had entered her teens she had developed this attraction to what seemed utter darkness. Now all her friends, had simply told her. "Marilyn this is just a faze all girls her age go thought." But Marilyn wasn't to sure. To many nights had Sasha spent holed up in her dark blue painted room, with music of lost love, or pain blaring downstairs. It truly frightened her, what had happened to the bright little cheerleader she had known in elementary school? The girl, who was always surrounded by friends, and interested in all school functions? But it was frivolous as to sit and wonder, now, her therapist had given her medication and said something about a borderline personality, whatever that was, it was completely irrational for her to believe, not her daughter, truly sick? There was no way, she thought it best not to disturb her, when she got like this, she could be quite extreme in her mood swings, humming to herself, she closed her daughters door, and silently went downstairs to find something to amuse herself, which ended up being a bottle of wine.

Sasha was sobbing lightly under the covers, the paper had come today. The small town paper, anything was really news to them, if someone even so much as shit twice in a day, it made front page news, but this was different, this wasn't the local sports team winning the game, or a new restaurant opening, no..this was about a two girls missing. Now normally you'd think with her morbid curiosity she'd want to read, and possible be some what entertained. But no, not this time, in bright red letters it read. "String of disappearances shock small town, second and third victims Fitsgerald sisters another local boy missing as well." Her face fell horribly sullen at the words written. Missing...they were missing. Seen last at the Halloween party, the green house bash she had some what heard about, and now gone. Trina Sinclear had been missing for a while before they had left too, but that hadn't even affected Sasha, no...this was different. She felt something swell in the back of her throat, vomit, no....this wasn't possible, she couldn't....she couldn't get sick over something like this....this was a crush, a thing all people have in high school, this wasn't normal. She grabbed the garbage can on the side of her bed, and it coughed what she already knew was going to spew from her stomach, she grabbed a glass of water from the side of her bed, and drank some, she felt feverish and sick, suddenly, like her room was spinning, and her whole world was going black.

There staring back at her on the front page was a picture of both Brigitte and Ginger, together, sitting next to her, and the picture made her feel sick again. Ginger....she was...gone...really gone. Perhaps she had just picked up and left...maybe that was it, they just left, together, they had made it quite apparent that they didn't like life in the small town, and maybe they just left. But no....Sasha knew better. She knew some how in the back of her soul that Ginger was no longer alive, something inside her just told her, and it echoed back in there like a voice on an annoying loud speaker. She turned on her cd player and music flooded the room, walking over to her bedroom mirror she grabbed a picture of Ginger, she had taken from the field hockey field, and glared at it, touching her hair, which blew in the autumn's breeze. "What happened to you?" She asked it, almost willing the picture to be able to talk back to her, of course it didn't, which was one of the only ways she knew she wasn't completely insane.

She looked over at her room, at all the sketches, all the pictures, she had so many they covered one side of the wall completely, they stared back at her, almost as if mocking her, one even in a curled, sarcastic smile, the same smile Ginger had given her the first time she had seen her, and she shook her head. She would find out, yes she would find out if it was the last thing she ever did. She put the picture back in place over her mirror, and quietly got dressed, it was Saturday, after a week of no school, she was going out. Yes she was going out, she was going out, and she was going to find out what happened. She put on her black baggy jeans, long sleeved black t-shirt, and her knee high combat boots, putting her hair back, in a hair tie, she exhaled hard, and went to her door, tip toeing down the steps. Her mother was asleep with a glass of wine next to her.

No big shock there, she was known for her drinking and whenever Sasha had what they called a mental breakdown, she took right to it again, like clockwork. Pausing a moment she sighed over where her mother sleep, with her blond hair, the way she curled up almost reminded her of a cat, she shook her head, as she opened the door to there, white stained walled family home, and made sure she closed it, ever so gently. It was 6pm, she had plenty of time to start getting to work, and she plenty to do.


	3. Nancy Drewing Around

I don't own Ginger snaps, or the characters, or any of the song quotes I use in this story, the only characters I own are Sasha and her family members, so please don't sue me.

"Here I am expecting just a little bit

Too much from the wounded

But I see,

See through it all,

See through,

And see you."- 3 libras (A perfect circle)

She was lucky it was a weekend. The library would be open, that was the smart thing to do she thought to herself. Sure she could attempt to talk to the people who were at the party, but what really were the chances of them giving her the time of day? She wasn't like them, and the idea of walking up to Jason McCarty and saying. "Hey I heard you screwed Ginger Fitzs, and now she's missing, just what do you know?" Didn't really seem to appealing. Not only would he and his friends think she was a total loser, but she was more then sure the police had already talked to anyone who was involved with the disappearance. She walked slowly down the street as wind blew through her long black hair, which was tied back. She didn't look around to much, thou the moon light lit her way fine till she made the small walk of three blocks easily, with no one so much as looking at her. Which was fine for her, after all she didn't really treasure the idea of seeing anyone from school. No there was only one person, who's face she wished she could just see and even if she could she'd be completely dumbfounded as of what to say to her. It would have been so easy had she been a boy. Many nights she had almost willed it. Not that she wanted to really be a man, she liked being a girl, liked it very much, her long hair, her luscious lips. But if she was a man, it would be normal.

If she had been a guy asking Ginger out would have been okay, sure she may have gotten turned down, but at least she could have, had the chance. True she could have made her feelings public for the redhead when she was there right in front of her, but just being in the same room, nearly strained her of being able to do anything at all, other then stare like some lunatic, who had just met there favorite celebrity. Besides, she was more then sure that Ginger didn't swing that way, and more importantly she didn't want to truly either...she didn't like all girls...just Ginger. She walked into the Bailey Downs public library quietly. The old woman who sat behind the desk was reading something as she listened to the classical station on her radio on her red, oak desk, she paused for a moment and pushed her coke bottle glasses up staring at Sasha only for a moment as she entered, then taking them off the bridge of her nose, she hoisted herself with what seemed to be the little strength she had in her frail, form, and rose to her feet.

"What can I do for you young lady?"

She asked, the woman seemed warm and kind, she made Sasha smile, she thought for a moment to herself quietly, yes what can she do for me, she couldn't very well just come out and tell the lady she was hoping to find two missing girls, that the police couldn't even fine...so...what...what could she do for her? A pleasant smile wrapped across Sasha's face. A school project, yes that was it, she was doing one on the recent disappearances, she'd need all they had, that would work. She smiled brightly at the old woman, she kinda reminded Sasha of the kind of lady you'd see feeding ducks at the park with her grand kids on the weekends.

"Umm yes, I was actually hoping you could help me, I am doing a social science project, about the recent disappearances and how they are affecting the town, I was wondering if it was possible for you to give me any newspaper articles that you had on them."

The old woman smiled.

"Oh why yes dear that I can surly do for you, you wouldn't happen to be working in a group, would you, now?"

She asked walking back to the microfilm section, with there machines set up. Sasha shook her head, the Bailey Down's library was one of the town's oldest structures, and it was more then showing it, it's walls were slightly cracked and the ceiling in some places looked as thou it would give in any day. Yet it seemed to last year after year, without little or any more weather damage to it. She still wished someone would at least have the decency to give it a new coat of paint sometime soon, the ugly brow color was really making the walls look like something highly unpleasant.

"No. I am not, why would you ask, if I may."

She asked with sugary sweetness.

"Oh well no matter, maybe that young fella is doing the same project them I hope that won't get you two into no trouble, he made such a fuss, not quiet, or anything just kept demanding all we had on file."

She said handing the microfilm to Sasha, who in turn sat down in front of the machine and started to load the stream in.

"Young fella?"

She asked, having no clue whom she was talking about at all.

"Oh yes that McCarty boy is getting so rude lately, boy I suppose boys will be boys, in my day no one would have spoken to there elders like that, you know we were much more prim and proper, none of this cursing and ordering people around."

Sasha just cocked her head to the side a bit confused. Jason was looking at the files on people who disappeared? Why? What the hell was going on? Why the hell did he care? Okay granted him and Ginger had a fling, and she did use the word flight lightly. But Ginger didn't even seem to give a rats ass about him. She was all over him one day and then it seemed like she didn't even want to be around him the next. He didn't seem to care then, so why all of a sudden a recent an inquiry?

"I am sorry about that."

Sasha said having no real clue what else to say to the elder woman.

"Yes well dear, as stated I am sure boys will be boys, I am going to have some tea, would you like some, it's kind of comforting to have someone here later at night, it's to quiet and musty here for an old woman like me to be alone, and that blasted radio goes in and out."

She said with a warm smile.

Sasha shook her head no.

"No that's alright, thank you very much thou."

The woman nodded.

"Okay then, I'll just be over that way if you need anything else, like some copies or anything, you just give a holler."

She said and left, almost instantly Sasha saw something to catch her attention, in the photo of the most recent missing boy he was standing next to a truck, a truck for a local greenhouse. That must have been where the greenhouse bash was held she thought silently to herself. Well that was good, and it wasn't very far away at all. She could walk there tonight, as long as she got going pretty soon. She took the slide out right away, after noting the boys name. Sam something or other, and asked the nice elderly woman to make a copy of the paper for her, which she happily did.

"Alright dear, I hope this helps you."

She said with a light wave.

Sasha smiled at her as she put the paper into her pocket.

"Yeah me too."

She said quietly.

"Okay so I got a place to go, great going Nancy Drew and just what do I hope to accomplish once I get to this greenhouse you ask. I have no fucking clue."

She said to herself, as she started walking towards the greenhouse.


	4. Sam's den of sin

I do not own Ginger snaps, or the lovely song Losing my religion from R.E.M, or any of there work, so please don't sue me.

"Every whisper  
Of every waking hour I'm  
Choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up

Consider this  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try"- R.E.M-Losing my religion

She walked the streets silently, she was quite and the only noises she heard were the shuffling of her own feet, and the smooth breeze of the winds coolness lightly lapping at her skin. When she arrived, there was police tape all over, funny thou she didn't see any blood or anything. It was a white painted building, with some chipping here and there, but nothing that looked to shockingly out of the ordinary, it looked like a plain old green house to her.

She stepped over the police tape, looking around to see if anyone was watching which was just plain old paranoia on her point, but she wanted to make sure she was alright going in there, the last thing she needed was a police car to come up to her and ask her what she was doing. "Oh officer yeah, I'm just looking for this girl, who I've been obsessed with my whole life who disappeared, and I think I can do a lot better then you guys, cause you eat to many donuts." Yeah okay not the best choice of words, but what else could she really say? She walked over to the door, and it was taped and locked-up. "Just friggin great, now how the hell am I supposed to get in there?" She said under her breath.

She walked the complete length of the building, there were windows all around, seeing as it was a green house and all. But no doors, that seemed to be open, thankfully there was no other buildings in the back of the greenhouse and it stood quite vacant. She took her jacket off, and got ready to commit her first crime in her search. "I'm going to fucking hell for this I am so sure." She said, and wrapped it around her hand, and punched a small pane of glass that was on the back door, cursing to herself. As some of the glass fell to the floor, but hey at least it's not in my hand, she thought to herself. She reached her hand into the back door of the green house, which was covered with cannabis leaves, and white tissue paper, and unlocked it, she stepped away from the door opening it, and walked in. To her right there was a small sectioned off area, with tinfoil on the walls, which she only started at in wonder, wondering what the heck that could have been used for. Then she saw some small green flakes on the floor, and put the cannabis leaves and that together.

Okay, she thought to herself, so they were selling drugs here, well this makes an interesting little twist now doesn't it? She walked into the rest of the room, and saw a bed, some adult mags, and little of other else. Passing right by the purple dried out flowers on the far off table. She walked into the main room, and once again didn't see anything to out of place, plopping down on some hay she just shook her head, and attempted to think of what to do next. This was almost a complete bust, what the hell was she doing anyway?

If the police couldn't figure out what happened to those people what made Sasha think she could? She just wished there was some way she could find out what the hell happened to them, okay, well not all of them, as calloused as it sounded she didn't really care about Trina Sinclear or really any of them, all that mattered was Ginger...she figured her and her sister was a packaged deal, so she'd deal with having to have Brigitte around, but she wasn't the one she was searching for, and when it came down to it, she really didn't matter to Sasha, nope, nothing really did, only Ginger.

She picked up some of the dirt that lay on the ground, and wished she could have some sort of magical powers, and feel when Ginger was there last, but no, nothing came to her, there was nothing but the hum of the crickets all around her. She paused and shook her head again, this was useless, what was she even doing out here? There was nothing to be fond here and this was a stupid idea, people sometimes were just gone and that was it, people just left. She got up, and surveyed the area once more before going back into the smaller room where the cannabis room was, and was about to go out, when she finally saw the purple dried out flowers. Stepping over some more adult mags, she picked them up and smelled them. They smelled lightly, but she could tell they were more for dressing things, this making floral arrangements from craft stores, and such. She had never seen flowers like that before, looking around in the darkness she saw no one, and then for the faintest moment she swore she could feel someone...something? Breathing down her neck.

"Someone walked over my grave I suppose."

She said to herself, taking the purple flowers and going towards home to see just what the heck she had found.


	5. I can taste it in your tears

I don't own Ginger snaps, or any of the characters, of Anything from any of the atrist I've used as coments or song quites before I typed this story, so please don't sue me.

**"My Last Breath" By Evanescence**

hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears

She held the purple flower in her hands as thou it were her key to something, something, but what? She had no clue, what the hell had she found after all? She was commiting a hudge ammount of crimes she figured at this point, yet she didn't seem to care, there was only one motivation in her heart, and she knew what it was, she had to know, she had to it was one of the things that filled her head almost every night of every day. She kept the flower in her hands as she left the green house as quietly as she had came in.

The wind blew a bit harder then, and she wished she had a thicker jacket on, but it was always cold in Bailey Downs, and she supposed she should have been use to it by then. She silently walked back home, with this nagging feeling someone was watching her, someone's eyes were indeed on her, but she would never know unless she wanted to. Jason Mc Carty had been watching everything Sasha had been doing in the green house and he really wanted to know, why a girl like that, that hardly no one gave a damn about was nosing around.

He was changing….that was for sure, he was angryer, hungerer, meaner, he felt as thought sometimes he had no control over his own actions, and the two people who would have some idea on why this was happening convenintly were no where to be seen. Brigitte, and Ginger Fitzgearald. He growled a bit, and contuined to watch Sasha from the shadows as she walked….

She wanted to get home, she was more then sure her mother was home still passed out with the wine glass in her hand, and she had some work to do. She was going to find out what the hell this flower, or whatever the hell it was, actually was. If it was laying around the green house then why the heck the police hadn't taken it was beond her. But she was happy they didn't, now she at least had something to hold on to.

He kept a watch on her, not yet wanting to let her know he was there, when the time came, and if it did, she would. He'd easily over power her, he remembered how easily Fitzs had him, pinning him to the floor of his car as she had her way with him.

"Who's the guy here?"

He remembered asking her. Not that it did any good, but who was he to complain, he didn't know it came with a one way trip to freakyville. Sasha made it home, as the wind started picking up again, and just as she thought mom was asleep still on the couch. She took the wine glass out of her hand and covered her up with a lavendar blanket, which her mother cuddled into.

Pausing, she stopped from the mission of going to her room, for just enough time to put her mother's wine glass in the sink, and then to her room she went. She turned her light on, and her computer, having no idea where she was gonna look first, prehaps she should find an on-line craft store? Yes there was an idea. She got herself some water to drink and stared at the flower.

"Come on, what the hell were you and why if you are anything were you important?"

She asked the purple flower. She sighed, god she was tired, to just be able to go to bed and sleep would be nice, but no, that wasn't what she could do…she couldn't, she wouldn't. She sat down and grabbed a picture of Ginger she had snapped when the redhead wasn't looking and stared at it, lightly rubbing over the hair she had in the picture, imagioning she could touch each and every strand.

"I am so fucked-up."

She said sighing, and waited for her computer to turn on, which all on it's on took for like ever. She decided to rest her head just for a bit, still cluching the photograph…….and she fell asleep…and she dreamed……

She awoke, to hear a knock at her window, which was odd all on it's own since she lived on a second story, she got up from the desk and looked at the clock, it read 3am, damn I've been sleeping a long time, she thought to herself, and got up, to see what was going on. She moved the curtins away, and saw her…..

She almost gasped, Ginger Ann Fitzgearald, looking right at her from under her window.

"Hey, can I come up or what?"

The girl asked her. No this can't be real….no way Sasha thought to herself, but yes it had to be, she wanted it to be so badly, she needed it to be.

"Umm yea…umm…ahh..sure."

She was about to get the door for her, when suddenly Ginger was crawling thru the window beind her.

"I was woundering how long you were gonna make me wait, damn Sasha, what does someone have to do to get your attention around her?"

Sasha rubbed her eyes, and yet Ginger was still there in front of her.

"I know you've been watching me…"

Ginger said.

Sasha looked down and tried to think of something, anything, she didn't want the girl to run away.

"I…I….I'm…I mean."

The red head walked closer to Sasha, she could smell her seant now, she smelled like the forrest, wild, and untamed.

"Shhhhh don't talk, you seem to be having troubel with that."

Ginger said putting her finger to Sasha's lips. Sasha nearly crumbled to her feet at that moment, she had touched her…….after all these months of waiting she was….her finger, her blessed finger had touched Sasha's lips and Sasha was about to cry…..

"I…I mean….you…."

The Ginger yanked her finger away, and kissed Sasha, her lips sweet, and yet so over powering all at the same time, and Sasha started to cry, a tear from her each eye, it was to perfect…..she couldn't be real.

"I can't stay long." Ginger said.

Sasha looked down.

"You never can…..can you."

Sasha asked her.

Ginger shook her head at her and placed her hand interlocking it with Sasha's.

"What about if I just hold on….and don't let go?"

Sasha asked her tearing up again.

Ginger looked down.

"You know that won't work, eventually you'll have to go, or I will….your not here where I am."

She said quietly.

"Then take me…..please…take me with you."

Sasha begged, pleaded with Ginger.

"I can't….your not…here….I came to warn you….your getting closer."

Ginger said, licking the side of Sasha's face, she licked up to Sasha's ear…..

"Oh god….closer….to what?"

Sasha asked between gasps.

"Closer…to things you shouldn't be."

Ginger said more gruffly, Sasha noticed white streaks appearing in Ginger's hair now, she sounded more purturbed too.

"Ginger…I…..I…I…..love."

Sasha couldn't finish it, she couldn't.

Ginger cut her off with a kiss, pushing her tounge into Sasha's mouth, Sasha felt sharp teeth in Ginger's mouth, it scared her, but she wouldn't jump back, she'd never.

"I know, I can taste it in your tears…."

Ginger said to her, snarled, and her teeth got bigger, her vistage changed, and she was now that of a large white wolf, and went to attack Sasha…..

Then she truly awoke……her desk wet with tears, and her earlob a tiny bit wet.

"WHAT? Just, Oh my god…..I'm going insane, Ginger?"

She called and of course no one was there……….


End file.
